In TD-SCDMA Inter-Access Technology Handover (IratHO), such as from UTRAN (Universal Radio Access Network) to GSM (Global. System for Mobile communication) handover, a specific User Equipment (UE) often fails to handover from a certain UTRAN cell to a given GSM cell. In this case, the handover is frequently reattempted, causing that more UTRAN resources are wasted.
In order to avoid the waste for the resource, some protection mechanism is proposed to impose a forced inhibition of IratHO between the given UTRAN cell and GSM cell on the specific UE for a period of time such as 60 seconds when its IratHO failure number reaches a certain limit, such as 4 times. After the protection interval elapses, the IratHO is allowed again.
However, each UE context of handover can only remember its current state based on the proposed implementation, it is impossible to enable the protection on the previous cell and target cell. Further, it is hard to manage and maintenance the event history information in UE context directly not only because the history data is dynamic but the relationship between source and target cell is many-to-many and non-linear.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for efficiently managing such lots of history data, and thereby to facilitate to avoid the resource consumption.
In fact, the other application scenario also involves how to manage the UE-related history information besides the handover scenario. A solution on how to manage the UE-related history information is desired.